Warmth in the Snow
by Aoi Princess11
Summary: Despite the freezing temperature, the two ex-Rockets managed to find warmth. Takes place after the Dengeki Pikachu manga.


(James)

How long has it been? Two hours? Three? I lost count. But time ticked so slowly that it's almost insulting. The grasp on my hand tightened again. I gently squeezed back as I looked at the source of the grasp. Pain was etched all over her face, and sweat fell down from her forehead. I bit my lip, wishing that I could tell her that everything will be okay, and that soon this will be done. But I didn't, because some part of me knew that it's still far from over.

Today was the coldest day this winter. A blizzard came unexpectedly, causing roads to be blocked with poor men stuck in cars. People were stuck in their houses, offices, wherever. I thought that it couldn't possibly get any worse that this. But apparently, I was wrong.

And that was because, at the same time that thick layers of snow covered the town, Jessie started having contractions.

It was completely unexpected, considering that the baby wasn't due till next week. And it would have been easier if we could go from here to the hospital, but the cars outside our home barely moved, leaving me with no choice but to call Lucy, the midwife who lived across the street. She arrived shortly, asking me to stay and support my wife. She also asked Meowth to heat as much water as he can.

That was when it started, and after three hours or so, we were still here, waiting. Meowth had gone off to think a little, but I think it's actually to get away from Jessie's pained voice. Honestly, even I wanted to get away, but I promised her that I'd be there when the baby comes, and I wasn't the type who breaks promises. My only compromise was that Jessie handled the situation without screaming at me and blaming me for this.

It was dark now; Jessie noticed this. Between pained gasps, she said, "What's taking so long, James?"  
>I squeezed her hand and said softly. "Almost there. Hang on, Jess."<p>

Tears were actually forming in her eyes, "I'm scared. What if I won't make it? What if our baby doesn't make it?"

Gently wiping her tears, I whispered, "Don't be. You'll make it. Our baby will make it. We will be together with Meowth and be one happy family." I kissed her forehead, "You can do this."

Jessie nodded, and the night continued on. I was getting tired, Jessie was exhausted, and Meowth fell asleep somewhere out in the streets. I closed my eyes, thinking back to a day that was much more happier.

~o~

_We were in the park, watching all the kids playing with different kinds of Pokémon. A little girl was happily chasing her Skitty, and twin boys played with their Plusle and Minun. Jessie's hand flew to her stomach. Gently rubbing it, she said, "You know, James, I wonder if letting the gender of our baby be a surprise until it's born is a good idea." She sighed. "I mean, how will we think of a name for him…or her?"_

"_We'll know when we see our baby." I said, placing my hand on her stomach, waiting for a response. There was none. I frowned, "Do you think the baby likes me?"  
>"Of course it does." She assured, putting her hand on mine, "The real question is, does the baby like <em>me_?"_

_I smiled, "What's not to like?"_

_She sighed, "Do I have to answer that?"_

"_Jessica," I started, "I am one-hundred and one percent sure that our baby likes you. Heck, it probably adores you. You're going to be a great mother." I smiled "I just know it. And I know that our baby will be beautiful."  
>"Or handsome." She laughed.<em>

_I chuckled. "Yeah there's that too." _

_The clouds drifted by slowly. I sighed. "Jessie, do you regret quitting Team Rocket?"_

"_James, if we didn't quit Team Rocket, we wouldn't be happily married. We won't be having this baby, either. What makes you think I regret quitting?"_

_I shook my head, "Sorry. I was just making sure."_

_In response, Jessie pulled me in for a kiss. And I was sure that she didn't regret anything at all._

_And, in all honesty, neither did I._

~o~

"Almost there!" Lucy announced.

Jessie suddenly gripped on my hand very hard. I winced a little but I used my thumb to gently stroke the back of her hand. I looked at her face, tears have started falling from her eyes and she was fighting off the urge to scream. Despite that, small moans escaped from her mouth occasionally. I couldn't handle it anymore; before I knew it, tears fell down from my own eyes.

"Jessie, it's alright! You heard her; you're almost there! Don't you want to see our baby? Don't you want us to be a family?" My throat suddenly became stuffed. "I know you're in pain right now, so it's alright to scream, Jess! It's alright to scream!" Tears rolled down both our faces, her grip was still tight on mine, as she let out the heart-wrenching scream that she had been fighting off since this day started. I wanted to pass out that that moment; I couldn't stand seeing the woman I love in this much pain anymore.

And then, a sharp cry echoed the room. I turned to the source of the sound, and tears rolled down my face again, only this time, they were of pure joy. My thoughts shifted from what was happening, to what was going to happen. I thought of nothing but the future I was going face with my family.

Lucy wrapped the baby in a light blue towel, saying, "Congratulations! It's a boy!" She, too, had tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She carefully handed him over to me, and went off to prepare the bath for my son, and to probably leave Jessie and me alone with our son.

My attention turned to the crying baby in my arms. The very first thing I noticed was his hair; lavender, like mine. His eyes were closed, due to the fact that he was still crying. I realized that I'm still crying, too. I turned to Jessie, who was breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed and she was sweating.

"Jessie?" I said. One of my arms cradled the baby while the other one used a towel to wipe away the sweat that kept on falling from her forehead. "Jessie?" I was growing worried now. "Jessie? Please…"  
>Then, slowly, her emerald green orbs opened. They reflected nothing else but her exhaustion. "J-James?" her eyes struggled to focus on the blue bundle in my arms.<p>

"Jessie…" I smiled, "Look Jessie! It's our baby!" I said, smiling despite the tears falling down. I was going to hand over the still crying baby in my arms, but her eyes proved that she was too exhausted to hold him. I instead showed her his face.

Jessie was able to form a tiny ghost of a smile. "He's beautiful."

"Isn't he?" I laughed, looking at him. It was weird that I wasn't worried about the fact that he won't stop crying. "I think I have the perfect name for him, Jessie. Why don't we call him Jamie?"

"Jamie…" she repeated, "I like it." She smiled again, "Jamie…" she sighed. "I'm so tired…" Jessie slowly closed her eyes, and I honestly feared that she would never wake up.

Jamie quieted down, and fell asleep. I couldn't help but talk to him, "Jamie…welcome to our family. I'm your Daddy." I smiled, gently stroking his chubby cheek. "You can meet Meowth tomorrow, he doesn't like being disturbed from his beauty sleep. And you've already met your Mommy…she's beautiful, isn't she?" I chuckled, "The four of us are going to be happy. We're going to stick together no matter what."

Jamie, in response, gave a yawn.

"James, I'm going to have to steal your son away from you for a while. I have to give him a bath." Lucy called. I stood, reluctant to let go of Jamie.

I turned to her, "Can I help?"

Lucy nodded. I went to the bathroom where there was a basin with hot water waiting for my son. With her help, I bathed Jamie for the first time, but for some reason, I already knew what to do. Paternal instincts, I presumed.

After drying Jamie and dressing him up, I decided to patiently wait for both him and Jessie to wake up, since sleeping wasn't an option for me.

An hour passed. Jessie woke up, to my relief. "James?" she looked down at my arms, "How long have you been holding Jamie?" she laughed quietly, noticing that Jamie's still asleep.

"I've been holding him since he was born." I half-joked, probably because it was true. Jessie motioned for me to give Jamie to her, and for once, I obliged.

Jessie carefully held Jamie in her arms, smiling, "Once I dreamt of being in darkness. I couldn't see anything, at all. Then suddenly, I heard someone crying. I felt a small boy crying in my arms. He said he was scared, so I promised him that nothing would happen to him. And then, suddenly, light filled my vision, and I saw him. He had lavender hair and blue eyes. Of course I was shocked. He was smiling and then he said…" She trailed off, her eyes widening.

"Jess? What did he say?" I asked, curious.

"He said, 'Thank you, Momma.'" Then it hit me, I haven't seen Jamie's eyes yet. He was asleep the whole time. Jessie turned from Jamie to me. "James, does Jamie have blue eyes?"

"I don't know Jess…I haven't seen them yet."

As if on cue, Jamie started stirring in Jessie's arms. He slowly opened his eyes…

…They were as blue as the ocean.  
>Jamie looked up at his mother, smiling.<p>

I found it amazing how a little baby can make us feel so happy. Right at this moment, despite the freezing snow outside, there was nothing but warmth radiating in this house.

And it was coming from a lavender-haired, blue-eyed baby.


End file.
